Full House
by melitakim88
Summary: Kyungsoo yang gusar karena terus menerus didesak oleh orang tuanya untuk menikah dan Kai yang baru saja ditolak cintanya menjalani pernikahan pura-pura mereka. Apa jadinya jika seorang Kim Kai yang notabene seorang artis terkenal harus tinggal dirumah sempit bersama dengan keluarga besar Kyungsoo? -Kaisoo (main pair), Hunhan, Chanbaek, GS-
1. Chapter 1

Siang itu, di _Namsan Tower_, seorang penyanyi sekaligus aktor terkenal, Kim Jongin atau biasa dikenal dengan nama panggung Kim Kai bermaksud menyatakan perasaanya pada _yeoja_ yang sudah dicintainya sejak dulu—Krystal Jung. Mereka sudah lama berteman, dan Kai sejak lama pula menyembunyikan perasaannya, baru pada hari itu tepat pada ulang tahun sang _yeoja_ ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanya.

"Uhm—sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu—" Kai mulai menyatakan isi hatinya dengan perasaan gugup, padahal ketika berakting ia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini.

"Ya aku tahu," jawab Krystal tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut sedikitpun dengan apa yang barusan Kai ungkapkan, malah Kai yang terkejut dengan perkataan Krystal barusan.

"E-eh? Kau sudah tahu?"

"Ya—tapi maaf Kai-_ah_, aku hanya menganggapmu teman tidak lebih, kau dan Junmyeon _oppa_ sudah seperti saudara bagiku," Krystal menjawab dengan wajah penuh penyesalan, ia takut menyakiti hati Kai.

Kai menghela nafas panjang, berusaha tersenyum. "Baiklah aku mengerti—"

_Namja _dengan wajah tampan dan kulit eksotis itu berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan dan kekecewaannya, ia memalingkan wajahnya sejenak dari Krystal, takut _yeoja_ yang dicintainya itu menyadari raut kesedihan di wajahnya.

Saat Kai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, ia menangkap sesosok _yeoja_ mungil yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka tampak tengah merekam mereka dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Hey kau, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" teriak Kai pada _yeoja_ itu, Krystal sontak menoleh ke arah belakangnya, dan mendapati seorang _yeoja_ mungil tengah menatap mereka bingung.

"Merekam pemandangan," jawab _yeoja_ itu jujur.

"Pemandangan yang mana?" tanya Kai gusar sambil mendekat ke arah _yeoja_ itu berdiri.

"Pemandangan di belakang kalian tentu saja. Aku hendak berjalan ke arah situ tapi takut mengganggu kalian jadinya kurekam saja dari sini," _yeoja_ itu menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Cih, kaupikir aku percaya? Kau pasti _paparazzi_ yang mengikuti kami kan?" tuduh Kai sambil menatap tajam _yeoja_ dengan rambut pendek berponi dan berkacamata bulat itu.

"_Paparazzi_?" tanya _yeoja_ itu kebingungan sambil membetulkan letak kacamata besarnya.

"Astaga—padahal aku sudah membayar orang untuk mengosongkan tempat ini, bagaimana kau bisa masuk sih?" kata Kai frustasi, tak habis pikir dengan _yeoja_ berpenampilan aneh didepannya.

"Justru karena kosong aku bisa masuk gratis tanpa membayar tiket," jawab _yeoja_ itu lagi. Kai hanya melongo mendengarnya.

"Kemarikan ponselmu, biar kuhapus rekamanmu tadi," kata Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya.  
>"Kenapa dihapus? Aku sudah susah-susah merekamnya!" protes <em>yeoja<em> itu sambil menyembunyikan ponselnya di belakang punggungnya.

"Astaga kau ini seperti tidak pernah datang ke _Namsan Tower_ saja sih!" teriak Kai kesal.

"Aku memang baru pertama kali datang kesini!" teriak _yeoja_ itu tak kalah keras. Kai melongo lagi, sebenarnya _yeoja_ didepannya ini berasal dari planet mana sih? Penampilannya aneh dengan kacamata yang besarnya hampir menutupi wajahnya dan baju hitam-hitamnya membuatnya seperti tokoh dalam film _Harry Potter_.

"Kau benar-benar pandai berakting, katakan kau berasal dari televisi mana?" Kai masih saja menganggap _yeoja_ itu sebagai _paparazzi_ yang mengikutinya.

"Aku bukan _paparazzi_! Dan kalaupun iya untuk apa aku mengikutimu? Memangnya kau artis atau apa?" kata _yeoja _itu berani. Kai menatap _yeoja_ didepannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa? Kau tidak mengenalku? Kau tidak mengenal Kim Kai? Yang benar saja? Kau tidak punya televisi ya? Atau kau ini hidup di planet lain?" teriak Kai kalap, benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa _yeoja_ di depannya ini tidak mengenal artis papan atas macam dirinya.

"Atau kau saja yang kurang terkenal," jawab _yeoja_ itu enteng dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar—kemarikan ponselmu sekarang!" Kai mulai naik pitam, bermaksud mengambil ponsel sang _yeoja_ secara paksa.

"Tidak mau! Bisa saja kan ketika aku memberikanmu ponselku nanti kau langsung kabur membawanya!" _yeoja_ itu menggenggam erat ponselnya dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Kai yang mulai membabi buta.

"Apa? Jadi kau menganggapku pencopet begitu?" teriak Kai tak percaya. Artis papan atas macam dirinya disamakan dengan pencopet. Sungguh sial.

"Wajahmu itu mencurigakan," kata _yeoja_ itu lagi.

Kai benar-benar naik pitam sekarang, ia berusaha merebut paksa ponsel yang berada di tangan _yeoja _mungil didepannya tapi _yeoja_ itu terus mengelak dan berjalan mundur, saat berjalan mendekati _yeoja_ itu dengan tidak sabaran tiba-tiba Kai kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh _yeoja_ itu. Dengan bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Selama beberapa detik mereka bertahan dengan posisi _awkward_ itu, sampai sang _yeoja _tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kyaaaaa apa yang kau lakukan dasar mesum!" teriak _yeoja_ itu sambil mendorong tubuh Kai dari atasnya.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja!" kata Kai sambil menatap _yeoja _itu khawatir.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku—dasar kau menyebalkan!" _yeoja_ itu berteriak sambil berlari meninggalkan Kai yang tercengang.

_Ciuman pertama?_

"Hey, ponselmu ketinggalan!" teriak Kai saat melihat ponsel _yeoja_ itu tergeletak ditanah. Tapi sepertinya _yeoja_ itu tidak mendengar teriakan Kai.

Kai kemudian memungut ponsel dengan stiker bergambar pororo di bagian belakangnya itu. "Benar-benar khas anak kecil," komentar Kai saat melihat stiker penguin imut itu.

Saat Kai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, ia baru menyadari bahwa Krystal sudah tidak ada disana.

"Argh sial, gara-gara bocah aneh tadi aku jadi mengabaikan Krystal!" gumam Kai sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Lebih baik aku hapus dulu video di ponsel ini," gumam Kai lagi sambil mulai mengutak-atik posnel ditangannya. Dan saat ia membuka video yang dimaksud, ia sangat terkejut karena didalam video itu memang hanya ada pemandangan. Benar-benar pemandangan indah dari atas _Namsan Tower_, tidak ada sedikitpun nampak wajahnya dan Krystal.

"Jadi dia berkata jujur?" Kai benar-benar merasa bersalah kali ini. Ia kemudian kembali mengutak-atik ponsel itu dan menemukan sebuah nama.

"Kyungsoo—jadi namanya Kyungsoo? Baiklah akan kukembalikan ponsel ini padanya," kemudian Kai tampak menghubungi seseorang dengan ponsel milik _yeoja_ bernama Kyungsoo itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, _yeoja_ bernama Kyungsoo yang baru menyadari bahwa ponselnya hilang tampak gusar. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir dirumahnya dengan kebingungan.

"Heh, kenapa berjalan mondar-mandir begitu? Kurang kerjaan sekali sih—" tanya seorang _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki rumah, tampaknya baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

"Sehun-_ah_ aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar ya, ponselku hilang," pinta Kyungsoo memelas kepada adiknya yang bernama Sehun.

"Hah? Hilang? Bagaimana bisa? _Eomma_ pasti akan membunuhmu!" Sehun malah menakut-nakuti kakaknya yang tengah panik itu.

"Sepertinya tertinggal di _Namsan Tower_—" kata Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibirnya cemas.

"Untuk apa kau kesana?" tanya Sehun keheranan.

"_Eomma_ memaksaku kesana, katanya siapa tahu bisa mendapat jodoh disana. Eh nyatanya malah hanya mendapat sial seperti ini," gerutu Kyungsoo yang hanya ditanggapi Sehun dengan kekehan.

"Pinjam saja punya Chanyeol _hyung_, aku tidak punya pulsa," kata Sehun enteng, adiknya yang satu itu benar-benar tidak punya rasa kepedulian sama sekali.

"Chanyeol _oppa_ tidak dirumah, kalau dia ada kan aku sudah meminjamnya dari tadi astaga!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

Ketika mereka tengah berdebat, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sehun berbunyi, nomer tak dikenal yang menelepon, Sehun kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Yeobosseo.."

"….."

"Hm—iya, ini orangnya sekarang ada disebelahku."

"…..."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun penuh tanya, kemudian Sehun menyodorkan ponselnya padanya.

"Ya? Siapa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Ini Kim Kai, yang tadi kau temui di Namsan Tower, ponselmu ada padaku."_

Kyungsoo benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya kali ini, bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan ponselnya bersama dengan orang menyebalkan yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu?

"_Heh, kau masih disana?"_

"Y-ya, kau masih di Namsan? Aku akan menemuimu disana."

"_Biar aku mengantarkannya ke rumahmu, cepat katakan alamatmu."_

_Cih, menyebalkan sekali main perintah begitu saja_. Batin Kyungsoo kesal.

"Datang saja ke kedai _ramyeon_ Park, kutunggu kau disana."

Kemudian pembicaraan mereka berakhir, Kyungsoo segera bergegas menuju kedai milik ibunya untuk menunggu Kim Kai menyebalkan itu.

"Eh Kyung? Kau sudah pulang dari Namsan? Apa yang kau dapat?" ledek nyonya Park pada puri satu-satunya itu.

"Aku hanya mendapat sial _eomma_, saran _eomma_ benar-benar tidak bermutu," gerutu Kyungsoo sebal.

Nyonya Park terkekeh. "Aku hanya mencoba membantu putriku satu-satunya untuk menemukan jodohnya. Chanyeol sudah memberiku cucu, malah sebentar lagi dia memberiku dua. Sehun saja yang masih sekolah juga sudah memberikan cucu untukku, kau kapan Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, lagi-lagi _eomma_-nya membahas masalah jodoh dan malah membanggakan adik satu-satunya yang jelas-jelas membuat malu orang tua karena menghamili seseorang di luar nikah.

"Jadi _eomma_ mau aku hamil di luar nikah juga?" sindir Kyungsoo.

"_Aigoo_—tentu saja tidak, _eomma_ hanya ingin kau cepat menikah, itu saja, umurmu kan sudah 23 Kyung," jawab nyonya Park sambil mengelus rambut putrinya.

Saat ibu dan anak itu tengah bercengkrama, terjadi kegaduhan di luar kedai. Sepertinya banyak orang berteriak-teriak histeris. Beberapa orang yang tengah makan tampaknya penasaran dan berlarian keluar.

"Aaaaa Kim Kai tampan sekali!"

"KAI BOLEHKAH AKU BERFOTO DENGANMU?"

"KIM KAI MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

Begitulah teriakan yang terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. Karena penasaran ia keluar dari dapur kedai dan mendapati _namja_ menyebalkan itu—Kim Kai—tengah dikerubuti oleh banyak orang.

"Kau mengenalnya Kyung?" tanya nyonya Park keheranan, "Aktor Kim Kai terkenal itu, kau mengenalnya?"

"Apa dia seterkenal itu _eomma_?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu, sambil memperhatikan Kai yang tengah kewalahan menghadapi para penggemarnya.

"Astaga, kau itu makanya jangan mengurung diri di kamar terus dengan tumpukan bukumu!" nyonya Park benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan putri satu-satunya itu.

"Hey, Park Kyungsoo tolong aku!" teriak Kai pada Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam tanpa berniat membantunya.

Kyungsoo kemudian mendekati kerumunan dan menarik Kai keluar dari sana. "Maaf—tapi aku membutuhkan privasi untuk bersama dengan calon suamiku, bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami sendiri?" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada tenang, tapi membuat semua yang ada disana terdiam sesaat dari teriakan histerisnya.

"Maaf—tapi silahkan keluar. Sekali lagi maaf—" kata Kyungsoo sambil menggiring orang-orang yang masih tercengang itu keluar dari kedai dan menutup pintunya.

Dan di kedai milik nyonya Park itu hanya tersisa Kyungsoo serta Kai dan nyonya Park sendiri yang masih tercengang.

"Kyung, apa kau serius?" tanya nyonya Park setelah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"Tentu saja, benar begitu kan Kim Kai-_ssi_?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Ya—tentu saja, kami akan segera menikah, tolong restui kami—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sesuai judulnya ini emang terinspirasi dari full house tapi ceritanya ga akan sama persis kok :D**

**Reviewnya yaaaa~**


	2. Chapter 2

Kai merasa kaget sendiri dengan perkataan nekatnya bahwa ia akan menikahi gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya itu. Tapi pikirannya saat itu dibutakan oleh ide untuk membuat gadis yang menolaknya, Krystal Jung, merasa cemburu dan menyesal.

Kyungsoo sendiri heran dengan Kai yang langsung menyetujui ide gila yang begitu saja muncul di otaknya, tapi Kyungsoo yakin Kai mempunyai alasan tersendiri, sama seperti dirinya.

"Ehm—apa ini tidak terlalu mendadak?" kata _eomma_ Kyungsoo keheranan. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa putrinya yang anak rumahan dan tidak pernah pergi kemana-mana selain untuk bekerja bisa mengenal aktor sekelas Kim Kai?

Kyungsoo dan Kai saling berpandangan, meminta pendapat satu sama lain lewat tatapan mata mereka. Nyonya Park sepertinya mengerti bahwa mereka berdua perlu waktu untuk bicara jadi ia memutuskan kembali ke dapur kedainya.

"Jadi—apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai penuh selidik ketika nyonya Park telah berlalu.

"Kau sendiri?" Kyungsoo malah bertanya balik.

"Tadi kan kau yang mulai!" kata Kai frustasi, _yeoja_ didepannya ini benar-benar sukses membuatnya pusing seharian ini.

"Tadi kan kau sudah setuju, bahkan sudah meminta restu pada ibuku segala, astaga aktingmu benar-benar hebat, seharusnya kau jadi aktor saja," celoteh Kyungsoo santai.

"Aku ini memang aktor astaga!" Kai benar-benar merasa jika terus-menerus bicara dengan Kyungsoo tekanan darahnya bisa naik.

"Jadi kau setuju kan kita berpura-pura menikah?" tanay Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Sebenarnya—kenapa harus aku? Tidak adakah _namja_ lain yang bisa kau ajak berpura-pura menikah? Bahkan kita baru saja bertemu hari ini," tanya Kai keheranan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak punya banyak teman pria."

"Baiklah, mengingat aku sudah setuju dan aku juga bisa mengambil keuntungan dari pernikahan ini—"

"Keuntungan? Keuntungan apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyipitkan mata lebarnya curiga.

"Astaga pikiranmu sempit sekali sih! Kau tadi mengataiku mesum, sekarang malah kau sendiri yang berpikiran mesum!" teriak Kai geram.

"Mesum? Aku kan hanya bertanya keuntungan apa? Kenapa bisa mesum?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

_Skakmat_ untuk Kai, terbukti disini dirinyalah yang berpikiran mesum.

"Ehm—sudahlah, yang aku maksud keuntungan disini adalah aku bisa membuat Krystal—_yeoja _yang tadi di _Namsan Tower _bersamaku—merasa cemburu pada pernikahan kita," kata Kai dengan senyum kemenangan. Terbayang di otak Kai wajah Krystal yang memelas memintanya untuk kembali padanya.

"Ah—jadi kau tadi ditolak ya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada meremehkan.

Kai merasa geram bukan main. "Dia tidak menolakku—dia hanya belum menyadari perasaannya saja!"

"Bagiku itu kedengaran sama saja," Kyungsoo berkata tanpa dosa.

"Terserah kau saja lah!" Kai menyerah untuk berdebat dengan _yeoja_ didepannya. "Ah iya—mengingat berita ini pasti sebentar lagi tersebar, bersiaplah untuk konferensi pers."

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Konferensi pers apa?"

"Kau tidak sadar kalau _namja_ yang baru saja kau ajak berpura-pura menikah adalah seorang bintang papan atas?" kata Kai sambil menunjukkan _smirk_ nya.

"Ah—jadi kau benar-benar aktor ya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi yang sukses membuat Jongin geram bukan main kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu menuju dapur menemui ibunya.

"Eh? Kim Kai sudah pulang Kyung?" tanya nyonya Park.

"Sudah _eomma_," jawab Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan diri di samping ibunya.

"Sayang, kau siap dengan semua resikonya menikahi Kim Kai? Dia itu artis terkenal, akan ada banyak fansnya yang akan membencimu," kata nyonya Park sambil membelai rambut lurus putrinya, ia tampak khawatir.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, ia sendiri tidak yakin akan apa yang tengah ia lakukan, tapi semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapi apapun yang terjadi kedepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai kembali ke gedung _management_-nya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_, ia segera naik ke lantai 10, menuju kantornya untuk menemui _hyung _sekaligus _manager_-nya.

"Kim Jongin! Kegilaan apa lagi yang sudah kau lakukan?" teriak Kim Junmyeon—_manager _sekaligus kakak kandung Kai—ketika Kai baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kantornya.

"Jadi berita itu sudah tersebar? Cepat sekali, baru saja aku ingin memberitahumu," kata Kai santai sambil mencomot sebuah apel yang ada di salah satu meja.

"Katakan—apa kau menghamilinya? Kau menghamili _yeoja_ itu Kai?" tuduh Junmyeon sambil menuding-nuding muka Kai dengan geram.

"Ck, tidak _hyung_, kau ini kenapa selalu berburuk sangka padaku sih?" jawab Kai santai, sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada salah satu meja.

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menikahinya astaga!" Junmyeon berteriak frustasi sambil berjalan mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Karena—cinta mungkin?" jawab Kai masih dengan nada santai, sambil mengunyah apel yang dimakannya.

"Tolong berhenti main-main Kai! Karirmu bisa tamat kalau kau terus melakukan hal-hal bodoh! Kemarin kau baru saja berkelahi di _club_ dan sekarang tiba-tiba ingin menikah, astaga aku bisa gila kalau begini terus!" Junmyeon terus saja berceloteh sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus segera mencari istri _hyung_, agar ada yang bisa meredakan stressmu yang berlebihan itu," kata Jongin tanpa dosa.

"Aku stress begini juga karenamu bodoh!" semprot Junmyeon tepat di depan muka Kai.

Kai hanya terkekeh. "Baik baik, maafkan _dongsaeng_-mu ini _hyung_."

Junmyeon menghela nafas lelah. "Apa kau benar mencintainya Jongin-_ah_?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, malam ini kita lakukan konferensi pers, daripada beritanya semakin simpang siur," kata Junmyeon akhirnya.

"Baiklah—tolong urus semuanya _hyung_, biar nanti kujemput dia. Ah iya, tolong beri tahu juga _eomma_ dan _appa _tentang ini," Kai berkata sambil melangkah meninggalkan Junmyeon yang tengah memijat pelipisnya, sebelum benar-benar berlalu ia mengedipkan mata sekilas pada _hyung _satu-satunya itu. "_Gomawo hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah asyik membaca novel tebalnya saat suara bass Chanyeol terdengar memanggil-manggilnya dengan heboh dari ruang tengah.

"Kyung, ayo keluar sebentar kau harus melihat ini!" teriakan Chanyeol terdengar lagi, Kyungsoo pun menyerah dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebal.

"Ada apa sih?" gerutunya pada Chanyeol yang ternyata tengah heboh karena menyaksikan acara gosip di televisi.

"Kyung, apa kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan artis Kim Kai itu?" kali ini Baekhyun—istri Chanyeol sekaligus teman Kyungsoo saat sekolah menengah dulu yang bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengerling televisi sekilas, tampak sang pembawa acara gosip tengah menampilkan fotonya ketika sekolah dulu. _Sial, pihak televisi cepat sekali sih mengetahui identitasnya?_

"_Noona_ benarkah itu? Benarkah?" Sehun ikut-ikutan bertanya penasaran sambil menggendong putranya—Haowen—yang baru berusia 5 bulan, karena istrinya tengah bekerja.

"Iya, aku akan menikah dengannya," jawab Kyungsoo santai.

Chanyeol tersedak keripik kentang yang tengah dimakannya, Baekhyun refleks mencubit keras pipi Jesper—anaknya—yang tengah dalam pangkuannya hingga anak itu berteriak kencang dan Sehun hampir saja menjatuhkan Haowen dari dalam gendongannnya.

"Jadi sebentar lagi Kim Kai akan jadi adik iparku? Benarkah itu? Benarkah?" Chanyeol berseru heboh sampai keripik yang tengah dimakannya berhamburan keluar. "Ya Tuhan ini seperti mimpi—aku benar-benar mengidolakannya selama ini!"

Baekhyun mendengus malas. "Ingat dia itu suami adikmu sendiri, jangan sampai kau merubah orientasimu karena dia."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak Baek, aku seratus persen normal, ini buktinya sudah ada dua," katanya sambil mengelus kepala Jesper dan perut Baekhyun yang mulai membesar.

Saat mereka sedang heboh bercengkrama, pintu depan terbuka, ternyata Luhan—istri Sehun baru saja pulang dari kantornya.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Lembur," Luhan menjawab tak kalah sinis, rasa lelah terpancar jelas di wajah cantiknya. Kemudian ia masuk ke kamarnya begitu saja.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat pasangan dengan usia terpaut jauh itu, mereka yang setiap hari bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil, seperti tidak ada cinta terpancar pada tatapan mata mereka.

"Kyung! woooi Kyung itu ponselmu berbunyi dari tadi," teriak Chanyeol sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan Kyungsoo yang malah melamun.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya, meraih ponsel di tempat tidurnya, kemudian melihat dilayarnya siapa yang memanggil.

"Kim Kai Tampan?" gumam Kyungsoo heran saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. "Cih, menjijikan sekali sih menyimpan nomernya sendiri disini dengan nama seperti itu," gerutu Kyungsoo sebelum mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeobosseo.."

"_HEH KENAPA LAMA SEKALI MENGANGKATNYA?"_

Kyungsoo refleks menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya begitu mendengar teriakan menyebalkan dari Kai. "Pelan-pelan bicaranya bisa tidak sih?"

"_Kau kujemput sekarang di kedai milik ibumu, kita akan ke suatu tempat—"_

"Memangnya kemana?"

"_Sudah menurut saja, dalam lima menit kau sudah harus disana—"_

Kai menutup teleponnya begitu saja. Sambil menggerutu Kyungsoo mengganti bajunya dengan kemejanya yang kebesaran dan celana jeans, tak lupa memakai kacamata bulat besarnya. Ia berpamitan kepada semua saudaranya yang masih saja heboh di depan televisi dan bergegas berjalan kaki menuju kedai ibunya yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumahnya. Saat ia sampai mobil Kim Kai sudah terpakir disana.

"Psssstt ayo naik, sebelum orang-orang menyadari keberadaanku disini," bisik Kai dari dalam mobil setelah membuka sedikit kaca mobilnya.

"Mobilmu terlalu mencolok, tentu saja orang-orang sudah menyadarinya dari tadi," kata Kyungsoo malas. Kai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, dan benar saja orang-orang mulai berkerumun dan berbisik-bisik memperhatikan mereka.

"Makanya ayo cepat naik!" teriak Kai gusar karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung bergerak.

Akhirnya sebelum kerumunan orang bertambah banyak, mobil mewah milik Kai berhasil meninggalkan kedai milik nyonya Park.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tangannya iseng hendak menyentuh miniatur anjing imut yang berada di _dashboard_ mobil Kai.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh sembarangan!" hardik Kai sambil menepis tangan Kyungsoo.

"Pelit sekali sih, mainan begitu di pasar juga banyak—"

"Itu _limited edition_ dan aku membelinya di Paris! Enak saja menyamakannya dengan barang di pasar!" teriak Kai tak terima.

Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Kita mau kemana memangnya?" tanyanya.

"Konferensi pers," jawab Kai singkat sambil terus fokus menyetir.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil Kai sampai di debuah kompleks pertokoan dan Kai menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah tempat yang menurut Kyungoo lebih terlihat seperti salon daripada tempat untuk konferensi pers.

"Jadi kita konferensi pers disini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung saat keluar dari mobil Kai.

Kai menggeretakkan giginya gemas. "Tentu saja tidak! Kau kan perlu berdandan dulu sebelum konferensi pers—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Seperti ini saja juga lumayan, tidak terlalu buruk," tolak Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk kemejanya.

Kai hanya memutar bola matanya lalu menarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam salon, tidak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang memberontak.

"_Noona_, tolong dandani dia ya, jangan lama-lama, waktu konferensi persnya sebentar lagi," perintah Jongin kepada seorang _yeoja_ berpenampilan nyentrik yang tengah menatap Kyungsoo intens.

"Jadi—dia _yeoja_ yang akan kau nikahi?" _yeoja_ itu tampak tidak percaya setelah memperhatikan penampilan Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah.

"Iya, sudah jangan banyak tanya dandani dia saja, aku pergi dulu sebentar," kata Kai sambil keluar dari salon dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara laju mobilnya.

"Nah, aku Caroline, _stylist_ Kai, namamu siapa?" _yeoja_ bernama Caroline itu bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku Park Kyungsoo, salam kenal," jawab Kyungsoo sopan sambil membungkuk.

Caroline memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo sesaat lalu tiba-tiba saja membuka kacamata bulat yang dipakai Kyungsoo begitu saja, karena dirasanya kacamata itu mengganggu.

"Mata besarmu sangat indah tahu, akan lebih baik kalau tidak usah pakai ini," kata Caroline sambil meletakkan kacamata Kyungsoo di mejanya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Tapi tanpa kacamataku aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas."

Caroline tersenyum hangat. "Tenang saja, kau bisa memakai lensa kontak."

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo sudah duduk didepan kaca besar, dengan Caroline berdiri di belakangnya tengah merapikan rambutnya. _Yeoja_ itu kemudian dengan cekatan memoleskan make up yang selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun dipakai Kyungsoo.

"Nah selesai, buka matamu," kata Caroline riang.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan ia merasa melihat sosok asing menggantikan bayangannya di cermin. Ia lalu memegang rambutnya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa itu memang dirinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, sayang," puji Caroline tulus. "Nah sekarang saatnya kau mencoba bajumu."

Caroline membawa Kyungsoo ke ruang ganti di sudut salonnya yang luas itu, kemudian memberikan sebuah _dress_ berwarna pink cerah.

"Ehm—apa tidak ada yang berwarna hitam?" tanya Kyungoo ragu. Caroline hanya terkekeh.

"Hitam? Memangnya kau mau ke pemakaman? Sudah coba saja dulu, aku yakin pasti cocok," Caroline mendorong Kyungsoo untuk segera memasuki ruang ganti.

Saat Kyungsoo dan Caroline tengah berada di dalam, Kai datang. Kali ini ia sudah berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam. Rambutnya juga sudah tertata rapi tidak berantakan seperti sebelumnya.

"_Noona_! Sudah belum?" teriak Kai tidak sabaran sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa sambil mencomot asal salah satu majalah dan membacanya.

"Sudah," kali ini Kyungsoo yang menjawab.

Saat Kai mendongak, ia terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya, si _yeoja nerd_ itu tampak sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan _minidress _yang dikenakannya, memperlihatkan kulit putih mulusnya. Dan mata besar itu—sangat indah.

"Hei, jangan menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar begitu!" omel Caroline yang langsung menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya.

Kai hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang," kata Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

_Yeoja_ cantik dengan mata bulat dan bibir berbentuk hati itu mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Kai dengan malu-malu. Mereka kemudian berpamitan pada Caroline dan bergegas menuju gedung _management _Kai, dimana konferensi pers berlangsung.

"Ah—mereka pasangan yang manis, seandainya saja pernikahan mereka bukan pura-pura," gumam Caroline sambil menatap mobil Kai yang telah menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Kyungsoo dan Kai sampai didepan gedung _management_ Kai, JM _entertainment_. Halaman gedung megah itu sudah dipenuhi oleh fans Kai dan para wartawan. Dengan susah payah dan dibantu para _bodyguard_ Kai dan Kyungsoo melewai lautan manusia yang tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan nama Kai itu.

Sampai di lobi yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa dengan meja dan kursi di bagian depan dan para wartawan yang sudah duduk rapi dengan kamera di tangannya, Kai yang tetap menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Selamat malam semuanya, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangannya," Kai berbasa-basi sambil tersenyum, yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan histeris fansnya diluar gedung yang menonton kejadian didalam melalui layar besar yang disediakan oleh pihak _management_.

"Uhm—malam ini saya ingin memperkenalkan seseorang yang akan saya jadikan teman hidup, namanya Park Kyungsoo," Kai berkata sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo, para wartawan pun segera mengabadikan momen itu, sedangkan para fans Kai berteriak tidak terima.

Kyungsoo merasa grogi bukan main, seorang kutu buku sepertinya yang keluar rumah saja jarang harus dihadapkan dengan banyak orang dan banyak kamera seperti ini, lututnya benar-benar terasa lemas.

"Para fans diluar sana, kalian tetap menjadi nomor satu untukku tapi tidak bolehkah aku merasa jatuh cinta? Aku hanya manusia biasa yang bisa takluk karena tatapan polos seorang gadis manis—" Kai terus melanjutkan pidatonya, sementara Kyungsoo disebelahnya terus menatapnya intens.

_Dia hanya berakting Kyungsoo, kau tidak perlu merasa terlalu senang begitu_. Kyungsoo berusaha mengontrol debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan karena mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Maaf kalau aku mengecewakan kalian, tapi tanpanya aku tidak akan bisa hidup didunia ini, begitu juga tanpa kalian. Maka dari itu janganlah kalian menyuruhku memilih antara dia atau kalian, aku mencintainya dan juga mencintai kalian para fans sekalian. Maafkan aku—dan maukah kalian merestui kami dan mendoakan kami untuk bahagia?" Kai memohon dengan tulus, dan para fansnya yang tadinya berteriak tak karuan diam seketika, sepertinya mereka mulai bisa memahami posisi Kai.

"_NEEEE, GWENCHANAAA_," teriak para fans kompak dari luar sana. Kai menghela nafas lega, paling tidak karirnya belum tamat kali ini.

"Ehm—terima kasih kalian bisa memahami posisi Kai, aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakannya, sekali lagi terima kasih atas pengertian kalian," kali ini Kyungsoo yang bicara terbata-bata karena gugup. Fans bersorak riuh lagi, kemudian konferensi pers ditutup.

Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo kembali menuju mobilnya diiringi dengan sorakan riuh para fans. Kyungsoo menatap lekat _namja_ yang tengah menggandengnya itu, ingatannya melayang pada pertemuan pertama mereka tadi siang di _Namsan Tower_, dimana orang itu dengan kurang ajarnya menuduhnya sebagai penguntit dan mencuri ciuman pertamanya, dan sekarang ia malah memutuskan untuk pura-pura menjalani pernikahan dengan orang menyebalkan itu. _Takdir benar-benar sangat rumit bukan?_

Kyungsoo dan Kai lalu masuk ke dalam mobil mewah milik Kai, mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa sejak acara dimulai ada seorang _yeoja_ dengan kacamata hitamnya yang mengawasi mereka.

"Secepat itukah kau melupakanku Jongin-_ah_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai pun mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya, setelah sebelumnya Kyungsoo memaksa untuk mengganti bajunya yang ia rasa sangat tidak nyaman. Kai benar-benar mengantar Kyungsoo sampai ke rumahnya kali ini, walaupun ia harus berjalan kaki karena rumah Kyungsoo melewati gang-gang sempit yang tidak dapat dilalui mobil.

Kyungsoo mengajak Kai untuk masuk, yang langsung disambut heboh oleh keluarga Kyungsoo—terutama Chanyeol.

"ASTAGA KIM KAI! Perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol, calon kakak iparmu dan penggemar nomer satumu," teriak Chanyeol heboh sambil menjabat erat tangan Kai yang keheranan bukan main. "Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak percaya kau ada dihadapanku sekarang!"

Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangan Kai dengan semangat. "Sudah cukup, kau membuatnya ngeri tahu!"

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang satu itu, kemudian ia mempersilahkan Kai duduk. Begitu Kai duduk, semua orang disana langsung ikut duduk dan memandangi Kai dengan penasaran.

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul, maka akan kuperkenalkan satu per satu anggota keluargaku," kata Kyungsoo.

"Yang pertama Chanyeol _oppa_—kau pasti sudah mengenalnya tadi," kata Kyungsoo sambil melemparkan tatapan geli pada Chanyeol di seberang tempat duduknya yang tengah tersenyum lebar penuh semangat sambil melambai pada Kai. Sementara Kai hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kikuk.

"Kemudian Baekhyun, kakak iparku dan Jesper keponakanku," lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang memangku anak lelaki berumur sekitar 4 tahun dan sangat mirip dengannya.

"Lalu Sehun—adikku," Kyungsoo menunjuk seseorang yang hanya menatap Kai datar tak bersemangat. Kai hanya balik menatapnya dengan keheranan.

"Di sebelahnya, Luhan _eonnie_—istri Sehun dan Haowen putra mereka," Kyungsoo beralih pada _yeoja_ cantik yang menggendong seorang bayi mungil. Kai merasa benar-benar terkejut kali ini, bagaimana bisa Sehun yang masih sekolah sudah memiliki istri dan bahkan anak? Lain kali ia harus menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo.

Saat Kyungsoo selesai memperkenalkan semua saudaranya, pintu depan terbuka dan nyonya Park masuk ke dalam, sepertinya ia baru saja pulang dari kedainya.

"_Aigooo—uri_ Kai sudah datang rupanya? Tadi aku sempat melihat konferensi pers kalian di televisi, kata-katamu benar-benar menyentuh hati Kai. Dan kau sangat cantik tadi Kyung!" nyonya Park langsung nyerocos begitu saja. Kai hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kikuknya.

"Lalu kapan kalian akan menikah?" lanjut nyonya Park. Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya saling bertatapan penuh arti. "Kau harus segera membereskan kamarmu Kyung, untuk kalian tinggali nanti."

"Untuk kami tinggali?" tanya Kai keheranan.

"Ya tentu saja, setelah kalian menikah kan kalian akan tinggal disini kan," jawab nyonya Park santai.

"E-eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Makasih yang udah review di chap kemarin dan yang udah fav sama follow hihi~**

**Jangan bosen-bosen buat kasih kritik dan saran yaa gomawooo~**


End file.
